


The Light that Overcomes the Shadows

by solar02



Category: League of Legends, lol - Fandom
Genre: F/F, League of Legends - Freeform, League of Legends Judgement, This ship needs love, league - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar02/pseuds/solar02
Summary: Riven is finally free from Noxus, and has started her journey to find her purpose in life. Along the way, she stops in Demacia, where she meets a strange girl named Lux who doesn't seem to fear her, and accepts her for what she's done. This is a story of how one person saves the other from the darkness that is has been consuming their heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So I've just recently started playing League ( well, it's been 3 months now?? ) and although Vi x Caitlyn will always be my OTP I thought that Lux x Riven would be adorable too, so here it is!
> 
> And I apologize if I got some of the Domacia/Noxus/Riven/Lux history wrong, I'm still fairly new to this stuff, but I did some research and tried really hard to make this fic sound legit. 
> 
> I'll try to update it as much as I can ( it's currently winter break for me right now! ) and also I'll be posting a Christmas themed Caitlyn x Vi fanfic as well!
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading, please tell me if there is any way to make it better :)
> 
> Enjoy!

[ Riven - the Exile ]

Riven scowled as she made her way through the unfamiliar city. Demacia was everything Riven had heard about it; pristine streets, tall buildings, pure white stones and marble everywhere. The old Riven might’ve been amazed at Demacia’s beauty, but the new Riven was changed. Not even the elegance of Demacia itself could make her mode uplifted, even though she was walking through the streets of what was known as ‘ the beacon of hope for humanity’. 

There is no hope, she thought bitterly. 

Towers brushed the skies, and the crisp air blew between each skyscraper. Rushes of people zig zagged around Riven, who made sure to keep her head down to avoid any more attention than she was already causing. She could feel every hair on her neck stand up, and she forced herself to have her senses alert and aware.  
She was in enemy territory. 

Her silver hair was shielded by a tattered hood, and she held two bags carrying all of her belongings from her former home - not that she considered Noxus as her place of residence. It was merely a bad dream she tried so desperately to wake up from. 

She had travelled for months, but this new foreign place was by far the most irritating. There were too many people, and the long journey towards her destination had been tiring her out more than she’d hoped for. 

But not even Riven herself knew where her finishing point rested. The thought of her endless search for a way to save the pure Noxus she’d always believed existed.  
She’d exiled herself after the Noxian’s invaded Ionia, in which both sides suffered countless deaths and into the arms of evil fate themselves. Riven refused to ever go back, to the place where she’d grown up for for so long. The place where she once had once called home. 

She had no home now. 

A breeze tickled her neck, and though it was still warm enough to be in what she was currently wearing, she couldn’t help but shiver.  
Her legs were strong and sturdy from the years she’d spent training as a Noxian soldier, but her mind was on the verge of shut down and she longed for a bath and a proper meal. 

Soon the sun was began to fade and fall behind tall Demacian buildings. During this time, more and more people passed by her, all seemingly in a rush to get somewhere. Riven knew better than to stop no longer than a minute to re-adjust her bags, or take a swig of water. She also didn’t dare look up, for she knew people were staring at her. They had to be - she hadn’t seen herself for a week, but could only guess what she looked like. Plus she was obviously a Noxian. No one in the street would attack her in broad daylight, but night could be a different story. She’d have to find a place to stay for the night, so she could recuperate herself. 

After what felt like an eternity of walking, she finally settled down on a modern looking bench and set down her bags. It was a small bench within a park; how Riven had even gotten there was a mystery to her. There was an icy nip in the air, but she was content. A small park light lit her vision, and she realized she’d never been so glad to sit down in all of her life. After a few minutes she found her eyes slowly closing. 

When she opened them again, she woke to see someone sitting next to her. It took her amber eyes a moment to adjust, as she tried to make out the silhouette who was only a few feet away from her.  
Riven stood up immediately and reached for her bags, her eyes flashing at the person who seemed oblivious to her sudden precaution. 

How long had she been asleep? What time was it? Who was this person? What had she stolen from her?

Riven felt around in her bag and thankfully her pocket knife still tucked safely in the back pocket of her bag. She turned herself to the figure who was now looking curiously up at her. It was still fairly hard to see, but Riven could make out a few critical features of her company. 

Light hair that fell past their shoulders, a slim waist and a heart shaped face. Surely this women wouldn’t pose a threat, and with that thought, Riven felt her muscles relax. 

“Who are you” Riven asked darkly, her voice low and untrusting. She knew all too well that even the most innocent of people could be working for something greater, or perhaps even out for her head themselves. Yet the girl just blinked her eyes at her.  
“I could be asking you the same question” She replied matter-of-factly. “What kind of person are you to be sleeping out here in the winter? It’s 8:30 P.M - You’ll freeze if you stay here any longer!”

Riven fought back a laugh. This was nothing compared to the harsh training camps she had to do once. The chill made her feel a bit like her old self again. 

“It’s none of your business” She answered, preparing to leave but the girl jumped up and blocked her place. 

“Well excuse me, but it is my business if there’s a - someone like you just laying around here and dying because of frostbite. Then I’ll have to live with the burden of knowing someone’s life was at my fingertips, and I did nothing to help.”

“Well maybe if you’d minded your own goddamn business it wouldn’t even matter to you if I was alive or not!”

The girl’s lip quivered and Riven regretted her words instantly. This poor girl was just trying to be nice. 

You can’t trust anyone, she shouted angrily at herself. Friendly contact only makes one soft. 

She couldn’t bring herself to apologize for her actions. She was so starved she couldn’t practically think straight. Her stomach only proved her notion of how she was nutrients deprived, as it grumbled loudly. Unfortunately the girl heard her stomach as well. 

“You haven’t eaten” the girl muttered softly, and then without warning grabbed her hand.  
“Let go of me”  
“No. You need food in you before you die of frostbite AND starvation ok?”  
Riven was about to open her mouth and make an excuse, before she thought otherwise. She hated herself for it, but after months of being on her own, having someone care for her felt strangely good. 

 

[ Luxanna Crownguard - Lady of Luminosity ]

Lux tried to grab one of the strange boy’s bags, and gasped at the heaviness of it.  
“I-I’m sorry” she panted, setting the bag down. “I don’t think I can help you carry anything”  
The boy just shrugged, and hefted the bag over his shoulder as if it weighed nothing, then reached for the second one, which hung around his slim shoulders.

The two of them began to walk out of the park, and towards more streets lit up by city lights. Lux noticed the boy’s eyes darting around from person to person, as if he expected one to launch up and attack him. 

“Where are we going?” He asked after they’d walked for some time. The more Lux lead the two of them into more popular streets, the more food scents started to waft from restaurants still open.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You said you had food”  
“Well not on me right now silly! I meant I’d buy you something, like a sandwich or something. There’s a deli nearby that has great turkey subs and-”  
“Burger.”  
Lux looked at the boy, who was fixated on the road ahead of them.

“What do you mean?”  
“Burger. I want a hamburger.” The strange boy pointed to a fast food joint across the street. “I want one of those”  
Lux laughed, as she saw what the boy was pointing to. “Are you sure? I can afford to buy you something a bit more expensive you know. You look like famished.”  
The silver haired boy shook his head. “No. I want that.”

Lux decided not to argue, and the two of them walked across the street and into the fastfood store. Lux happily laid down the cheap price of the boy’s food and decided on a special treat - a sweet Domacian dessert, topped rare berries and marshmallow whipped cream. It tasted like heaven.

The strange boy devoured his burger, and sighed happily after it was gone in minutes.  
“I’ve never felt so good in my life” he stated, making Lux giggle. “What?”  
“Nothing, it’s just I never thought that just one hamburger could make someone so happy”  
The boy just frowned at her, which made Lux laugh even more. She looked at her phone, and gasped. It was 10:15! She’d be late to meet Ezreal!

“I’m sorry” she explained, grabbing her bag as she felt the boy’s stare on her. “I have to meet someone right now, is it ok if I go?”  
The silver haired boy shrugged, and mumbled, “Do as you wish”  
Lux nodded gratefully, not really sure why she was so polite to a complete stranger.  
“Well, I’ll be going now” She said awkwardly, but then thought of one more thing to ask this stranger. “And by the way, what is your name again? I don’t think you ever told me.”

The silver haired boy looked up at her and into her eyes for the first time. Lux’s heart did a little flutter as she saw he had in fact golden eyes. A rare sight for a Domacian citizen. 

“Riven” he replied simply, and Lux felt her phone vibrate in her hand.  
“My name in Lux. It was nice meeting you Riven” 

And with that, she picked up her phone, and left the strange boy alone at the table, ignoring the strange feeling she was getting from seeing him. 

 

~ 5 weeks later ~

 

[ Luxanna Crownguard - Lady of Luminosity ]

Lux sighed as she sat across from the table of her best friend Janna. The pale women was gently sipping her herbal tea while Lux was chugging her caramel latte with extra whipped cream and milk because she couldn’t stand the bitter taste of coffee.  
“How can you drink that stuff?” Lux questioned, making a face as Janna gently pulled out the tea bag from the cup.  
“It’s really quite delicious” Janna replied, setting the dripping tea bag on her elegantly flowered plate. “You want a sip?”

Lux shook her head quickly, trying hard not to gag from the herbal tea smell. It was making her dizzy.  
“So what are your plans for the holidays?” she changed the subject. “You’re not going anywhere right?”  
Janna avoided her eyes. “Actually Lux….I’ve been meaning to tell you something. I actually am going to be out of town the whole week.”

Lux’s blue eyes flew up to her mature friend.  
“What?” she practically screamed, earning her dirty looks by other customers. “But Janna, what happened to our plans? We were going to have a New Year’s party and go to a hot spring and have sleep overs and-”  
“I’m sorry Lux” Janna smiled apologetically, stirring her spoon in her tea. “It’s just I have a business trip that I have to go on a few days before Christmas, and I’ll be an hour from my family. I haven’t seen them in such a long time.”

That Lux couldn’t argue with. She wasn’t about to keep her best friend from seeing her family for her own selfish reasons. Sighing, Lux picked up her phone, trying to push away the hurt that was finding its way to her heard. 

There was one message on her screen, and it was from Ezreal. 

Hey Lux! I was wondering if you’d like to get together this afternoon ;)

Janna was busy drinking her tea and people watching, so Lux quickly responded. 

Heck yes! Your house at 2:00?

The answer popped up almost immediately.

Yep! Can’t wait!

“Who was that?” Janna asked, turning to Lux who just waved her hand in dismissal.  
“ It was just Ezreal”  
“Just Ezreal?” Janna raised her eyebrows. “You two have seemed to be getting along quite well these days you know.”

Lux made a squeak and her face flushed. Janna wasn’t supposed to be the type to notice such things!

Janna just laughed at her friend’s flushed face, and stood up.  
“It’s almost 11:00” She pointed out, and began gathering her things.  
“Where are you going? We’ve been here for only 30 minutes!”  
“Yes I know, I have to go to a business meeting at 12:30 and I have a lot of preparing to do still” Janna explained. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stay longer. I’ll be free next weekend if you want. Oh, but I’ll have to be all packed by then….”

Lux nodded and told her friend she understood and soon Janna had left her with a check and her half drunk herbal tea. Lux frowned at the stupid mug for a while, and decided on instinct to take a sip.  
It was bitter. 

 

[ Riven - the Exile ]

 

Riven walked out of the convenience store carrying happily a treat that she could only have dreamed of a few weeks ago; ramen!

Riven turned a few corners and walked down her favorite street; it seemed as if all Domacia’s streets were bursting with people. But not this one.  
A path shaded by trees offered her coverage and less light to be seen by anyone. Despite being in Demacia for more than a month, Riven still made sure her senses were always alert. 

Riven found a picnic table next to a school, and decided she’d settle and eat her special treat there. Schools would be out for the holidays, so she wouldn’t have to worry about being seen by anyone. Riven carefully opened the lid to the small cup and poured in the hot water she’d taken from the convenience store. She poured in the seasoning packet, and soon she savored the smell of spices and deliciousness. 

It was a bit cold outside, but she didn’t mind, and the former Noxian sighed as the noodles hit her tongue.  
In the past month, she’d managed to find herself a small place to stay. It was a hole in the wall apartment, but for the meantime she’d take it. 

At least until the holidays were over. The thought of how she’d spent her last holiday season made a pang of sadness wash over her. 

Just a year ago, you were still in Noxus, she thought. Stop it. This is your chance to start as a new person. You’ve left behind everything. There’s no turning back now. 

Riven had devoured her ramen, and started towards her apartment when she heard a noise that startled her. Between two buildings, a dark alley was in the middle between them and voices rang from the depths of the darkness. 

“I can’t believe you!”  
“I can’t believe you!”

Riven carefully stood on the outside of the building, giving her perfect earshot on the argument that was clearly going on. Her eyes widened when she saw the two people. 

That girl, was her immediate thought. She looked over her shoulder one more time to confirm it was in fact the same strange girl who had bought her a hamburger in her first night in Demacia. 

“You planned a trip to Piltover without me for what? So you can see your precious Sheriff?” An angry voice complained.  
“Caitlyn’s only a friend Lux, you know that.” 

Riven’s curiosity only grew. Lux. That was her name. 

“Besides, she’s already head over heels in love with that barbaric Enforcer-”  
“For all I know Ez you’re bedding her! I know you’re both close to each other and how do I know this ‘enforcer’ isn’t just an excuse you made up so you could be with her?” Lux’s voice trembled. “I can’t stand this. I can’t stand us! When was the last time you ever even thought of me?”

Riven heard a spitting noise, and watched as the boy, Ezreal, grabbed the Lux’s shoulders and shoved her, causing Lux to scream as she hit the ground.  
“All I ever wanted was for us to be happy together” Ezreal whispered. “And instead I found you hanging around with that slut Katarina” he spat, his voice hardening with hurt. “Maybe I am with Caitlyn. Maybe I’ve been with Caitlyn this whole time. But don’t you forget it Luxanna Crownguard, the moment I found you with Katarina.” Ezreal’s voice cracked as the last word left his mouth. “It tore me apart, Lux. It really did.”

There was silence, and Riven felt her heart beating rapidly. She needed to leave, if she was found out eavesdropping it could be bad news. Yet she couldn’t bring herself to leave either.  
She heard a long drawn out breath, and then, “Maybe you should stay here Luxanna. I think we both need time apart from each other.” 

Riven quickly scrambled and pretended to be looking at the neighboring shop and tried to avoid her gaze as Ezreal slowly walked out from the alley and away from Lux.  
“Screw this” Lux muttered and dusted herself off. Riven quickly tried to flee the scene, but it was too late, Lux was already out of the alley and now looking straight at her. “Hey...I know you” she said slowly. 

Riven stifled a groan. She didn’t need to know what was happening between her and that boy. 

Riven turned around and was about to leave, when she gasped as a warm hand clasped around hers. 

“Oh come on. You’re not going to leave me like this are you?” The strange girl paused for a minute, then giggled “It seems fate has intertwined our paths!”

Riven rolled her eyes at Lux’s logic. Of course they weren’t. 

“So what’s your name again stranger?”  
“Riven.”  
“Oh that’s right! Such an unusual name around here. I don’t think I’ve ever heard the name ‘Riven’ in my life.”

Riven’s blood began to boil. If this girl, Lux, found out she was Noxian anything could happen. She could be reported, or even worse punished for being in Demacia. Her fighting instincts screamed at her to take this weak naive women out, but she forced it down. 

You are not the Riven you were before, she reminded herself. 

“I could say the same thing about you” she answered curtly, trying to pry her hand from Lux’s grasp. This girl had literally been pushed to the ground minutes ago. How could she be so light hearted all of a sudden?. “Now excuse me, but I must be going now”  
“Aww come on, you literally just saw Ez break up with me and now you’re just going to leave?”  
“What are you talking about? I’ve seen nothing of such sort”  
“Well if you’ve been window shopping then I am sure you were able to at least hear it”

Riven wanted so badly to slap this women. 

“I don’t know who the hell Ez is, and I don’t give a damn either” Riven replied coldly, hoping her voice would project how much she really didn’t care. “Now excuse me please let go of my hand.”

Lux looked down to realize their hands were still together, and pulled away immediately. A rose like blush started to fill her cheeks, and to Riven’s surprise, she felt her face warm a slight bit as well. 

“Well I can tell you about him. Where do you live? You can walk me home. It’s not safe for a lady to be outside in this time of day”  
Riven’s wash of unusualness disappeared and was replaced with her regular self again. She scowled at Lux, who was paying her zero attention.  
“You’re annoying” she muttered under her breath, and the woman turned around and smiled at her.  
“Yeah. I get that a lot”

The two of them started walking together, and Lux began to babble about her and this Ezreal which Riven tried her hardest to shut out. She wanted more than anything anything to sprint away from the blonde in front of her, but she knew the rules. A Noxian never flees a challenge. 

And this woman was going to be one of the biggest challenges in her life at the time.


End file.
